Raging Knightmare
Raging Knightmare was the last and most successful of a series of robots built by Team Knightmare. It was a low box-shaped robot with a low pressure flipper mechanism, capable of throwing robots out of the arena. Although it could self-right, Raging Knightmare was fully invertible as well. It reached the semi-finals of Series 7, losing to Tornado. Along the way, it defeated Spawn Again, flipping it out as an act of revenge for Knightmare's loss in Series 4 to Spawn of Scutter. Raging Knightmare was sold to friends of Team Knightmare; Alan Young of Team BlazerBotics, who rebuilt the robot internally to compete in the main circuit again. Coincidently, it was reverted back to the name of the team's original robot, Knightmare. Knightmare has redeemed its loss in Series 7, managing to flip Tornado out of the arena in a battle after Robot Wars ended. Despite not seeing much action, Raging Knightmare now has a completely different flipper, but still keeps the same shape. Robot History Series 7 Raging Knightmare took a few seconds to enter the fray before pushing into R.O.C.S and Topbot, who had just lost their flywheel thanks to an attack from The Executioner. It then left the other 3 robots and pressed the pit release button. It then got the flipper under The Executioner but didn't flip it because the flipper wasn't working. Without a working weapon, Raging Knightmare put pressure on Topbot, who almost fell down the pit and was right next to Growler's CPZ. Raging Knightmare then steered around R.O.C.S, crushing The Executioner with its beak. Raging Knightmare wedged under R.O.C.S, setting The Executioner free. It then pushed Topbot into the CPZ with Mr Psycho and the house robot fired his hammer and lost his head in the process. Raging Knightmare stayed out of trouble while R.O.C.S and The Executioner fought. The Executioner broke down as Mr Psycho started hitting it with his hammer. Raging Knightmare spent the rest of the battle pushing Topbot around the arena, and due to this aggression, went through to the next round. Next, Raging Knightmare fought Revenge of Trouble & Strife. Raging Knightmare charged at Revenge of Trouble of Strife and bounced off the spinning disc. They circled each other and then Revenge of Trouble of Strife left their back open, leaving Raging Knightmare to flip their opponent. Revenge of Trouble of Strife self righted immediately and then flipped Raging Knightmare on its back. Raging Knightmare self righted and then flipped Revenge of Trouble of Strife into the air but not onto their back. Revenge of Trouble of Strife drove away and near the closed pit. Raging Knightmare came towards them. Revenge of Trouble of Strife flipped Raging Knightmare before it could flip them. Once again, Raging Knightmare self righted and got underneath Revenge of Trouble of Strife but mistimed their flip and flipped thin air. They then bashed off Revenge of Trouble of Strife spinning body. Raging Knightmare again failed a flip on their opponent. They tried again but only very slightly flipping Revenge of Trouble of Strife. They mistimed another flip, leaving themselves open but luckily were not flipped. It then tried again but only suceeded in teetering Revenge of Trouble of Strife. Revenge of Trouble of Strife drove away and Raging Knightmare pursued them, bouncing off the 25kg disc on Revenge of Trouble of Strife. They then get underneath Revenge of Trouble of Strife but flip too late as the disc pushes Raging Knightmare away. Sir Killalot chases Revenge of Trouble of Strife out the CPZ and near an arena wall. Raging Knightmare flipped again, once again slightly teetering Revenge of Trouble of Strife. After another failed flip attempt, Raging Knightmare press the pit release button. They then manage to flip Revenge of Trouble and Strife on their back but then, Revenge of Trouble of Strife began smoking and broke down. Raging Knightmare gave a few pushes against their opponent but didn't dare re-righting them. CO2 began venting away from Revenge of Trouble of Strife as they were lying on their back due to rupture in the system. Raging Knightmare pushed them near the pit and flipped their rather tricky opponents down the pit, qualifying for the heat final. This was a vengeance match between Team Scutterbots and Team Knightmare against Spawn Again, whose Series 4 machines had fought each other in the Heat Final. Both robots charged at each other but Raging Knightmare got the first flip, completly throwing Spawn Again on its back, almost toppling their own machine had it not been for the spikes on the back of the robot. Spawn Again self righted straight away and forced Raging Knightmare into a wall. Raging Knightmare tried to flip Spawn Again but flipped themselves on their back. Spawn Again followed up with another flip but then the flipping mechanism exploded, disabling the flipper and rendering it useless as the lifter blew out. Raging Knightmare, knowing that the odds were now against Spawn Again, self righted and chased the seeded machine down the arena. Hastily, Spawn Again attempted to press the pit release button, but skewered its broken flipping arm in the arena wall, stopping the machine and leaving it open for a flip out the arena by Raging Knightmare. Raging Knightmare nudged it a few times, postitioning its flip. A first attempt only slightly lifted the still immobilised Spawn Again. The second attempt freed Spawn Again but left them on their back, and because of the explosion earlier, left them no way to self right. Raging Knightmare pushed the virtually beaten adversary nearer the side wall and flipped Spawn Again onto the arena wall. Spawn Again looked balanced on the wall so Raging Knightmare flipped them again, gaining vengeance for Series 4 by flipping Spawn Again out the arena, putting Raging Knightmare through to the semi-finals. Unfortunately for Raging Knightmare, it was drawn against reigning champions Tornado in the next round. Raging Knightmare cautiously went for Tornado but this proved to be a mistake, leaving their side open and were pushed around a bit before getting slammed into an arena wall near a CPZ. Outclassed in power and driving skill, Raging Knightmare tried to self right but kept getting slammed into the arena walls by Tornado. Eventually, it self righted but not before Shunt came into the CPZ and axed Tornado. Raging Knightmare then flipped Shunt on its side and escaped the CPZ. Dead Metal tried to re-right Shunt while Raging Knightmare attempted to flip Tornado but overturned itself. Tornado then pushed Raging Knightmare into a CPZ, smashing it a few times with brute force. Raging Knightmare looked to as if it had broken down, so Tornado pressed the pit release and dumped Raging Knightmare into the pit, ending Team Knightmare's only Semi-Final appearance and best performance. Raging Knightmare returned for the annihilator at the end of the series. It qualified from the first round when Robochicken was counted out, having been flipped early on in the fight and not self righting due to a breakdown. At the start of round 2, Flippa never entered the arena, leaving just four robots. Raging Knightmare was flipped several times by Ripper and Ewe 2, but went through when Ewe 2 was flipped onto its side. Raging Knightmare very nearly lost near the end of the fight when Kan Opener pushed it into the pit, but scraped through because Kan Opener was unable to drop it down before Ewe 2 was counted out, as it was stuck to Raging Knightmare. Raging Knightmare's luck was out in the third round. After having been repeatedly flipped by Ripper, Kan Opener pushed it down the pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Entered with Knightmare *Series 5: Failed to Qualify with Spirit of Knightmare *Series 6: Entered with Raging Reality *Series 7: Semi-Finals, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots that have flipped Shunt Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers